


Supposed to be Simple

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Peter gets hurt helping another pack. Stiles has a way to help.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 284
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #388: Block, Sunshine Challenge, Teen Wolf Bingo





	Supposed to be Simple

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet #388: Block, and my Teen Wolf Bingo Card: Magical Herbs *and* for Sunshine_Challenge (on DW): Yellow

"Stop moving!" Stiles ordered firmly. 

"T'cles," Peter whined.

"Sorry, but you need to hold still so I can paint the pain block Runes on you," Stiles said. Again. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Peter's forehead. "I'm almost done."

"'kay," Peter murmured, closing his eyes. But his body was tense from the ongoing pain. 

Stiles focused closely, using the yellow-colored herb mixture to paint the Runes on Peter's body. 

"This is the last time I let you go anywhere by yourself," Stiles said softly as he continued painting.

"S'posed to be simple," Peter replied.

"Yeah." Stiles said flatly. " _Supposed_ to be simple. Last time I believe that one!"

It really was supposed to be a safe trip. The Green pack had asked for someone to assist them with dealing with what was supposed to be a single Wendigo in their territory. Stiles had a project due for work, the other betas had school or work responsibilities, and Peter was 'between things' at the time. Stiles also knew Peter was itching to do something. Cementing a relationship with the Green pack, a few hours north of Beacon Hills, would be a good thing for both packs.

It wasn't until Peter, along with the majority of the adults of the Green pack, had cornered the Wendigo in the local woods that anyone knew there was more than one. After a long, hard battle, they found it was group of six... three adults, two adolescents and a child -- most likely a family.

One of the Green pack betas had died in the melee, and two more were seriously injured but should live. The Green Alpha was also injured and was currently being tended to by his mate.

Stiles had felt Peter's first injury through their bond and had left Beacon Hills at high speed. He had made the six hour drive in three, only needing to use his Emissary status once when stopped by the State Police. They had offered an escort but he had dissuaded them, knowing he could move faster on his own.

_The walking wounded members of the Green pack had just been bringing the more seriously wounded back to the pack home after performing rough triage on the scene. Stiles had commandeered a room with a bed and had them place Peter on it._

_"Let me figure out where to start," Stiles ordered, placing his hand on Peter's heart._

_"Mostly need time... will heal..." Peter panted._

_"I'll be the judge of that," Stiles had said tartly._

"Almost done," Stiles announced. "This should..." -- they both felt something _click_ into place -- "...block the pain. And let you start healing."

Peter's body immediately relaxed, now that the pain was gone. Some of the smaller wounds finally started healing on their own.

Once Stiles had formally become Peter's Emissary -- and mate -- he had access to other Emissaries in other packs. Among other things, he researched a way for humans to perform the equivalent of the 'pain drain' that 'wolves could do. He had come up with a herb mixture -- _It's a potion, Peter!_ \-- and a series of Runes that would work for anyone with even a modicum of magical talent. 

"I'm going to be yellow for days, aren't I?" Peter asked with a grimace.

"It's a small price to pay and, besides, you can hide most of it with wearing clothes," Stiles retorted. Now that Peter's pain was managed, he could relax himself.

"I suppose I should be grateful it's just yellow and not purple or some other lurid color," Peter teased.

"Oh, wolf's got humor!" Stiles smiled. "Let me clean this up and get something for us to eat. Don't fall asleep yet, you need some food first."

"Don't take too long," Peter warned.

"I heard someone working in the kitchen as I came in," Stiles said. "I'll be right back."

Stiles cleaned up his kit in the bathroom, knowing most of the other 'wolves could help each other. They could have helped Peter, but... well... Peter was _his_.

"You'll have to teach me whatever you just did for your Alpha," the woman working in the kitchen told Stiles. "Some of us live on our own and having options to help the 'wolves will be useful."

"Sure," Stiles promised. "Tomorrow before we leave, I can give you a lesson. Any food ready?"

"Saved you some," she said. She got a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of something yellow from the refrigerator. "Figured lemonade was pretty universal. Or I can give you water. I'll bring you cups and napkins in two seconds."

"Lemonade is perfect! The calories will be important. And thanks!" Stiles said.

"Thank your mate," she said solemnly. "More of us would have died without him."

Peter inhaled two sandwiches before Stiles got started on one, and drank half the pitcher of lemonade. "Home made," he commented. "It's good."

Stiles finished up what he wanted and helped Peter to the bathroom. He helped Peter wash off most of the blood, but the yellow Runes didn't fade.

"You can take a real shower after you've had some sleep," Stiles promised. "And some of the yellow will come off as you heal."

"You need to sleep, too," Peter said as he crawled back into bed.

"Oh, don't worry," Stiles replied. "Not going anywhere."

"Good." Tomorrow would be for cleaning up and next steps. Tonight was for sleeping close together.


End file.
